Cuteness
by Coffee Monsta
Summary: Keegan returns from a scouting mission with minor injuries and Logan takes care of him like the sweetie he is! This is fluffy! And cute! :3


**A/N: Just some cute Logan/Keegan fluff! I might do more if you guys like this, but we'll see. :)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Logan P.O.V**

I was in my room, watching YouTube videos on my laptop when Keegan walked- well... _stumbled_ into the room. I almost had a heart attack because the only light in the room was coming from my laptop screen, and the way he was walking made him resemble a zombie.

I mean, I knew he was supposed to be returning from a scouting mission sometime tonight, but I didn't expect it to be at 4:27 in the morning... The only reason I was still awake was because it was hard for me to sleep without him in bed. And having insomnia didn't help at all.

He didn't even say anything when he walked in, he just shuffled- a little _more_ than half asleep, mind you- over to our bed and collapsed onto it without even getting undressed.

I wasn't sure whether I should be concerned or laughing right now... I must admit, it was kinda funny because Halloween was in two days and he looked like a zombie. But I was also concerned... because I don't think zombie is a healthy look...

I sighed and set my laptop on the nightstand, walking over and turning on the light. He hates sleeping with the lights on, but he was absolutely exhausted and didn't so much as twitch.

I grinned and muttered, "Well, hello to you too, babe."

Then I went back over to him, and with a lot of work and some determination, I managed to get him so he was properly laying on the bed. Then I removed his boots and socks, setting them by the bedroom door.

From what I could see, he wasn't injured... at least not very severely. I carefully leaned him up against the headboard, putting a couple pillows behind him so it wouldn't be too uncomfortable. I'm glad he had at least taken off his gear before he came in here... it would be a lot of work getting all of it off him.

I pulled his shirt off and gasped when I saw the patchwork of bruises that decorated his torso with shades of purple, blue, and black. He most likely bruised a couple ribs, but judging by his lack of difficulty in breathing, he didn't break any.

 _I need to get some ice on that soon,_ I thought sadly.

It looked bad, but at least it wasn't anything too severe. No broken bones or gunshot wounds yet...

I doubted he had either of those, but you never know. I tugged his pants off and was mildly surprised that he hadn't woken up yet, or at least _moved_. It scared me a bit, because he's usually so alert. But I guess he's really tired... It must've been a tough mission.

The only thing wrong with the lower part of his body was a few small bruises here and there. It also looked like he had a pretty badly sprained right ankle, so he should probably stay off it for a few days. I'd need ice for that too, to reduce the swelling.

He could probably use some pain meds in the morning as well... I sighed and laid him down, propping his leg up on a couple pillows and pulling the covers up around his shoulders.

I leaned forward and kissed his forehead before going to get some ice for his ankle and the bruises on his torso.

* * *

 **The Next Morning...**

 **Keegan P.O.V**

I woke up to gentle hands patting my cheeks, a familiar voice calling my name. I grumbled incoherently and blindly shoved at them in an attempt to get them to go away.

 _"Keeeegan..._ wake up!" Logan whined.

"Go 'way..."

"Come on, wake UUUUPPPPP! You need to take your pain meds! After that you can go back to sleep."

I sluggishly opened my eyes to see Logan laying beside me, a big smile on his face. He woke me up. Why would he do that? So mean... I pouted and rubbed at my eyes. Ugh, I'm so tired. I yawned and tried to sit up, but my ribs protested almost immediately and I gasped in pain.

Logan freaked out and pushed me back down, saying, "Stay down! You need to be careful, damn it!"

I just kind of laid there, grimacing and hoping the pain meds he mentioned earlier were the good stuff. Logan grabbed a glass of water and a couple pills off the bedside table and scooted next to me.

He helped me sit up a little bit so I wouldn't choke and die. My ribs throbbed dully, but at least it wasn't fiery pain like a minute ago.

"What is it?" I asked, looking hopefully at the pills as he handed them to me.

"Tramadol. I know it's strong for injuries as minor as yours, but I couldn't find anything else. You'll probably be asleep for a while... sorry." He apologized, looking at the floor.

I nodded and downed the pills. I don't care that they're strong and they'll probably knock me out. I just hope they start working quickly... Logan happily clapped his hands and set the water aside.

"Yay! Okay, now you can go back to bed." He said, pushing me to lay down and pulling the covers up around me.

I frowned, looking at my right leg. It was propped up on several pillows and wrapped in white bandages. I vaguely remembered landing on it wrong while running to the evac location last night...

I shrugged mentally and shifted around a bit to get comfortable.

Logan gave me a quick peck on the lips and said, "I love you! Goodnight!"

"Love you..." I mumbled, closing my eyes and drifting back to sleep.


End file.
